Regret Message
by aicchan
Summary: Menyesali suatu dosa, sayangnya, Selalu datang setelah segalanya terlanjur terlambat - 2nd Birthday fic for Donnaughty - Based on Vocaloid's Song - ENJOY.


Purnama menggantung bisu di langit malam itu. Bintang seolah malu untuk bersinar dan memilih bersembunyi di balik awan mendung yang menggantung malam itu.

Draco berdiri seorang diri dalam remangnya malam di tepi pantai. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berisi sebuah perkamen. Perlahan dia berjalan masuk ke dalam laut dan dia pun menghanyutkan botol kaca itu.

Ombak perlahan membawa botol kaca bening itu menjauh dan menghilag ditelan kegelapan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**HARRY POTTER **© JK Rowling_

_**Regret Message** © aicchan_

_Draco M. _

_Romance - Tragedy_

_Based on **VOCALOID** song: "**Regret Message** (Part 3 of Evil Saga) by **Kagamine Rin**"_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"_Kau serius percaya pada mitos itu, Harry?" Tanya Draco yang berusia empat belas tahun di satu hari di musim semi saat dia dan Harry meyelinap keluar istana dan bermain ke pantai. "Permohonanmu tidak akan terkabul begitu saja." Dia memandang heran pada Harry yang menghanyutkan selembar perkamen berisi permohonannya yang dia masukkan kedalam botol kaca._

"_Apa Yang Mulia ingin mencobanya juga?"_

"_Aku?" Draco mendengus dan berkacak pinggang, "Mitos bodoh itu hanya untuk kalangan jelata. Mana pantas aku melakukannya."_

_Melihat wajah Harry yang tampak sedikit sedih, Draco buru-buru menambahkannya, "Maksudku… Kan ada kau yang akan selalu mengabulkan semua permintaanku, jadi aku tidak butuh mitos seperti itu. Benar kan?"_

_Draco pun senang melihat Harry tersenyum padanya._

"_Hey, Harry… permohonan apa yang kau tulis di sana?" Tanya Draco, memandang ke laut yang berwarna jingga menjelang malam._

_Harry memandang pangerannya yang duduk di pasir pantai yang putih, "Supaya Yang Mulia tidak lagi membolos saat pelajaran di istana."_

"_HEY! Kau menyinggungku!" Draco mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sebal. Wajahnya yang cemberut membuat Harry tertawa pelan._

"_Maaf. Saya bercanda." Kata Harry sebelum sang Pangeran benar-benar memukulnya. "Saya memohon agar Yang Mulia bahagia selamanya."_

_Draco memandang tajam pada Harry dan berdiri, "Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau mau aku bahagia, kau cukup ada di sampingku. Itu saja."_

_Agaknya Harry cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco, tapi toh dia tersenyum, "Begitukah? Saya akan senang sekali jika saya bisa selalu ada di dekat Yang Mulia."_

.

.

Sapuan ombak dingin di kakinya tak membuat Draco beranjak dari dalam laut. Ingatan masa lalunya terus berputar seiring datangnya ombak.

Dia teringat bagaimana Harry selalu menuruti keinginannya yang egois. Keinginan yang kadang kekanakan, namun kadang keinginan egois yang merugikan orang lain. Tapi Harry tak pernah mengeluh dan menjalankan semua perintahnya dengan sempurna. Sampai satu permohonan egoisnya membuat Harry menghilangkan nyawa seorang _maid_ istana yang tak sengaja menumpahkan teh ke baju Draco saat makan malam. Draco tak akan pernah lupa pada sosok Harry yang menggenggam pisau dengan darah segar mengalir dari ujungnya, berdiri di samping seorang _maid_ yang tergeletak mati di genangan darahnya sendiri.

Sosok yang bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tak pernah gagal mengincar mangsanya. Menyeramkan… namun indah di saat yang bersamaan.

Itulah kali pertama hati Draco bergetar saat bersama Harry.

Semua kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Kenangan yang tak akan bisa terulang lagi. Harry yang selalu si sampingnya. Harry yang selalu memanjanya. Harry yang selalu mencintanya, kini telah pergi untuk selamanya. Harapn Draco pun hanya mengalir sunyi bersama tarian ombak di pantai yang tiada penhuni itu.

Hanya laut ini yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat kenangan yang tersisa. Kenangannya bersama Harry… kenangan milik mereka berdua

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat tubuh Draco mengigil kedinginan. Dia merapatkan kain di tubuhnya, satu-satunya yang dia bawa dari istananya yang dulu megah, namun kini hanya tersisa puing tanpa harga. Jas _butler_ yang kenakan terasa hangat di tubuhnya, seolah Harry masih ada di sini. Di sisinya…

Kilas kilau pisau guillotine yang tertimpa matahari sore membuat hati Draco terasa dihujam beribu pedang tajam. Nyalang dia memandang laut malam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Irama deburan ombak bagaikan lagu sendu yang disenandungkan dalam sepi. Di telinga Draco, semua terdengar bagai bisikan terakhir Harry untuknya.

_I Love You…_

_I Love You…_

_I Love You…_

Satu tetes diikuti tetes lain mengalir dalam sunyi dari sepasang kelabu yang masih diam memandang laut. Menanti… berharap… meminta sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kembali padanya. karen aitu dia memohon,

"Tuhan… jika Kau benar ada… Jika kami dapat terlahir kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya…"

"_Izinkan kami bersama lagi."_

Sontak Draco menoleh ke sampingnya. Entah ilusi atau ketidakwarasan pikirannya sendiri, saat itu Draco bersumpah dia mendengar suara Harry. Melihat sosok Harry berdiri di sampingnya, membisikkan permohonan yang sama.

Mereka… memiliki satu keinginan yang sama.

Airmata menetes entah untuk keberapa kalinya dari pelupuk mata Draco. Pertama hanya berupa isak lirih menahan perih, namun isak itu berubah jadi tangis penuh penyesalan. Draco pun jatuh terduduk, tak peduli separuh tubuhnya basah oleh air laut yang dingin. Dia hanya ingin menangis, hanya ingin melampiaskan semua penyesalan yang dia rasa.

Penyesalan atas keegoisannya.

Penyesalan atas ketamakannya.

Penyesalan karena dia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan kata cinta pada dia yang begitu berharga.

Semuanya lepas dalam tangisan dan jerit keputusasaan yang tertelan irama musik dari birunya air yang menghempas karang dan pasir.

"Maafkan aku… Harry… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

.

Keinginanku terbawa pergi dalam sunyi

Bersama air mata dan penyesalan

Menyesali suatu dosa

sayangnya

Selalu datang setelah segalanya terlanjur terlambat

.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Re_Birthday** © aicchan_

_Based on **VOCALOID** song: "**Re_Birthday** (Part 4 of Evil Saga) by **Kagamine Len**"_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di tengah hiruk pikuk anak-anak berusia sebelas tahun yang bersiap untuk memulai babak baru di kehidupan mereka, tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat, berambut pirang platinum yang tertata rapi, berdiri dengan keangkuhan dan keanggunan seorang bangsawan. Mata kelabunya memandang satu per satu anak di sana dengan sorot mata merendahkan. Akan tetapi begitu matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan mengenakan kacamata bulat, pandangannya langsung terhenti.

"Oh—Jadi kau Harry Potter yang terkenal itu?"

Langkahnya membawa dia mendekat pada si kacamata, mengacuhkan semua yang ada di sana, seolah hanya ada dia dan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Saat dia melihat anak itu menoleh padanya, ada getaran lembut yang aneh menyusupi hatinya begitu kelabu dingin matanya bertemu dengan cemerlang hijau yang tersembunyi di balik lensa.

"Aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada si anak yang bernama Harry Potter itu. Dia tahu… cerita mereka tak berakhir sampai di sini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**F I N**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAK! Epilog yang pendek dan geje sodara-sodara ==

Maafkan saya menyerbu fandom ini dengan fic yang bener-bener ga tahu harus didefinisikan dalam genre apa ini == Yang jelas makasih buat mahkluk-mahkluk yang ada di balik lagu-lagu AWESOME dari VOCALOID, terutama Evil Saga yang menginspirasi lahirnya dua fic ini. Maap kalo ada pecinta Kagamine Twin di sini, saya mengacak-acak Story of Evil jadi proyek fic ga jelas begini T^T

Baiklah~ sekali lagi met ultah buat Donna :D Dan saya duduk manis menunggu di review di sini =)


End file.
